


Suspenders

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, sexspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm pretty much blaming this all on <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_marlee813"><a href="http://marlee813.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://marlee813.livejournal.com/"><b>marlee813</b></a></span>  because, thru lj comments, she mentioned something about chris pulling zach around by his sex-spenders and this just popped into my head.100% pwp<br/><strong>A/N2: </strong>NOW THERE IS A BONUS SEQUEL BY MISS <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_marlee813"></span><a href="http://marlee813.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://marlee813.livejournal.com/"><b>marlee813</b></a> THAT IS 100X BETTER THAN MINE.  GO READ <a href="http://marlee813.livejournal.com/3619.html?view=36131#t36131">MOTIVATION </a>RIGHT NOW UNFFFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspenders

Zach walked outside the dark staircase of Nerd HQ into the sunny warmth of San Diego. He breathed deeply, glad to be able to slip quickly outside and away from everyone. Not like the year before, when he was actually inside the convention center. Too many people. Everywhere. He had to admit, Levi was on to something with these off site panels.

He checked his phone, not even knowing what time it was, and saw he had a new voicemail. From Chris.

Zach smiled as he waited to listen to whatever it was Chris was likely to rant on about. The man was so cute with his convictions and random tangents.

_Hey Zach._

Chris sounded slightly out of breath, like he'd just gotten home from a jog or something. Zach could just picture those adorable chicken legs, pale as a ghost.

_Saw pictures from your panel just now._  
  
He'd already seen those? Shit, media traveled fast.

_Do you have any idea what seeing you wear those suspenders did to me?  
_  
 _Fuck, Zach, if you were here right now, wearing those goddamn, ridiculous things, I'd grab on tight and pull you. Lead you down my hallway to my room. By your suspenders. Feel you try and resist, even though your entire body knows it wants me._

Holy. Shit. Chris was...shit.

_I'd make you undress for me, slowly slip them off your shoulders so you could unbutton your crisp, clean shirt and let it fall from your shoulders. I don't know what it is, Zach, but the idea of those suspenders, hanging down as you unzip your pants has got me so hard, so ready for you. I almost don't want you to take them off, you look so fucking sexy, but I want you naked, stretched out on top of me_.

His voice was deep and dirty, vibrating through the phone and ringing in Zach's ear. Chris' voice, fuck, it was pure sex.

_I want you to hold me open so you can fuck your tongue inside my ass, stretch me open with fingers too until I can't help but scream out for more. It's never enough until I feel your cock press inside me, stretching me to the point it's pain and oh Jesus Christ I'm touching myself Zach. Gotta come because just the thought of all of that...I'm losing my mind. Need you. Miss you inside me. Fucking me. Making me come and cleaning it off with your tongue. Oh god, oh god Zach. Zach I -_  
  
The message cut off.

Zach was panting in the street, eyes glazed over and dick throbbing in his pants. Goddamn Chris.

_If you wish to replay this message, press one._

Zach pressed one and ran back inside. To the bathroom.


End file.
